The proposed research will determine if prenatal ethanol exposure has detrimental effects on the development of the central nervous system. An animal model will be employed, allowing experimental control of ethanol administration, as well as variables such as nutrition, genetics, environment, age, etc. The objectives of this proposal are to evaluate neuropathological alterations as a result of: 1) the concentration of ethanol in the liquid diets and consumption and 2) the duration, as well as timing, of the prenatal ethanol exposure. Alterations to the central nervous system as a result of our various paradigms will be evaluated by several techniques: 1) quantitative light microscopy, autoradiography, and Golgi analysis of prenatally-formed cerebellar Purkinje and hippocampal pyramidal cells; (2) quantitative light microscopy and autoradiography of postnatally-formed granule cells; and (3) electron microscopic analysis of synaptogenesis.